Just a Splash
by Tony Greyfox
Summary: Erik decides he needs to do something to help his aching back, and Colin decides to do something to help him while he's helping his aching back.


Just A Splash

Vancouver Fur #8

by Tony Greyfox

"Breathe in... and out."

The crunch was surprisingly loud in the small room. Erik gave a surprised yip and nearly fell off the examination table, but the bulk of the other fur held him up and pushed him back into place.

"Easy now, Erik. First time in the adjustments can seem a bit surprising." The chiropractor motioned to his newest patient. "Onto the other side now. Your lower back's pretty tight, but we can work on that."

"Does it always sound like that?" the skunk inquired, shifting around on the table until he was in his tormentor's preferred position. "I mean, that felt like my hips moved about six inches to the left."

The chiropractor laughed and adjusted one of Erik's legs carefully. "Sometimes the adjustments feel pretty sharp, but they're usually just tiny movements. Another deep breath, please."

A few minutes later, Erik walked out of the exam room, his back feeling more relaxed than it had in weeks. "Come back next week, and we'll keep working on that. Okay?"

"Sure, thanks, doctor. Feels pretty good right now."

Colin stood as Erik walked towards him, the slim raccoon's eyebrow raised inquiringly. "How was it?" he asked, looking his lover over. "Anything fall off? Oof!"

Erik grinned as the raccoon stumbled from his shoulder-bump. "It feels pretty good, actually. I don't really like the idea of having to do this every few weeks, though. Going to get expensive."

"Well, you know, you have a couple of options. You can sell the restaurant and get away from the bending and flexing and so forth... you can spend all this money... or we can finally do what we've been talking about for a couple of years now."

An eyebrow raised. "That would put more stress on my back, wouldn't it? I mean, being tied up and turned around like..."

"Not that!" Colin rolled his eyes. "I meant the thing we'd talked about for the back yard."

Erik's ears twitched up and he looked at the smaller raccoon. "That's even more expensive than chiropractic regularly, you know."

Colin shrugged. "Did I mention that I got my Christmas bonus finally? And it's bigger than I had expected?"

"No, hon, you didn't. Weren't you going to hang on to that for a visit to your parents?"

"Eh, they can come here if they want to see me so bad." A grin curled across the grey fur of the raccoon's muzzle. "Come on, we can afford it."

"Oh, all right." Rubbing at his lower back, Erik shook his head. "I didn't know aging would be so expensive..."

"So this model's got multiple jets at each seating spot, three different powers for the jets, and it's certified to use less energy. Plus, it's on sale right now." Leaning over the edge of the hot tub in question, the salesfur tapped one of the jet clusters with a webbed paw and grinned. "That's a special design, really relaxes the lower back. No lie, I own this one myself... and when an otter's telling you a water-related product is good, well..."

That statement - taken with a grain of salt, of course - aside, Erik couldn't disagree with the merits of the blue fiberglass tub he was studying. Most importantly, it would fit in the spot they had picked out next to the back patio with minimal work to get it sorted out. "I think it's a good choice. Let me check with..." He glanced around. "... er. Colin? Where'd he get to..."

A tap-tap from the identical tub next to the one he was looking at quirked one of the skunk's ears up. The cover lifted slightly and a pair of amber eyes gleamed from inside. "I like it."

"Oh, for the love of... Get out of there!" Erik gave the salesfur an apologetic "Raccoons, go fig" look as Colin extricated himself from the other tub with a grin. "We'll take it."

"Excellent!" The otter rubbed his paws together happily. "Let's go do some paperwork, hmm? And we can arrange delivery and installation."

A day of sweat, dirt and arcane wiring magic by a gruff elderly human with a truly fascinating moustache (the cat had nearly tried to attack it at one point only to be plucked out of mid-pounce by Colin), and it was done. The wood enclosure even matched the stained boards of the deck, Erik reflected as he stood back and admired the new addition to the backyard.

"Looks good, doesn't it?" Colin smiled as he wormed in under the skunk's left arm, leaning in warmly.

"Yeah, it does. Good idea, love. Shall we fill it up?"

"I'll get the hose."

"Colin? Is hot tub water supposed to be purple?"

"... I don't think so. Is it purple?"

"Yes. Maybe I put in too much of the chemicals?"

"Or not enough... how do you drain this thing?"

"So I peeked in under the cover this morning. The water's not purple."

"Perfect!"

"It's green."

"... more chlorine, then..."

"Colin, I'm home!"

"Hi, Erik. How was the day?"

"Oh, it wasn't bad. How're you?"

"I have some good news!"

Erik peeked around the corner into the kitchen and lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? What's that?"

"The water's perfect." Two pair of swim trunks dangled from Colin's paw. "After dinner tonight?'

"Hell yes!"

Steam rose as the cover - after a short debate with the cranky old cat who had taken up residence on it - lifted off the tub. Erik looked in and smiled at the clear, clean water. "This is going to be perfect."

"Are you going to stand there and admire it, or get in?" Colin nudged his lover in the back and grinned. "C'mon, old feller, get that back in there."

"Old feller! Oh, I oughta..."

Indeed, the water was perfect, Erik decided as his foot slid into it. Could be just a bit warmer, perhaps, the skunk thought as he sank slowly into the tub, settling into one of the corner spaces. A bit of adjusting of his thick tail was needed before it was truly comfortable, but finally he found the perfect position and settled back. "Ahhh... very nice. This was a great idea I had. Ack!"

Erik wiped the water from his face and grinned up at Colin as the raccoon shook a few drops off the foot he'd flicked at his lover. "Your idea my arse. Mmm, that is nice."

Water sloshed at the edge of the tub as the slim raccoon settled into his own spot. "Turn on the jets, Erik, let's see how they work."

"Sure thing. Glad that's a one-button job..." Bubbles burst up as the jets kicked in around the tub. Against Erik's sore back they felt absolutely amazing, rotating and pulsing against his aching muscles. "Oh damn... that's perfect..."

Colin smiled as he shifted to get the benefits of the jets as well. "Mmm, yeah, even us young guys with good backs can enjoy... ack!" He giggled and wiped his face as Erik glared at him. "Sorry, hon, couldn't resist."

"Yeah, yeah." The skunk settled back, frowning slightly, and Colin winced at the expression.

"Aw, you know I mean nothing by it, love." Taking advantage of the jets, Colin let himself float over to sit next to his mate, and reached over to stroke Erik's chin with two fingers. "You really are sensitive about this stuff, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, hon." Erik shrugged. "Just never really thought about it, and with everything - the house, the business, all these responsibilities and things - it just feels like I'm doing something I never planned to do... turning into my dad."

Colin giggled. "No chance of that. You're ten times as hot as him."

"I'm not sure if I'm flattered by that or concerned that you've evaluated the hotness level of my father..."

"Well, looking at the two of you standing side by side, it's hard not to." Colin settled his head on the larger fur's shoulder and batted his eyelashes. "Forgive me?"

"Oh, for the love of... You know I can't say no to that look." Erik tilted his lover's muzzle up for a kiss, and smiled. Then his expression changed. "Er, Colin?"

"Mmm?"

"There seems to be a paw in my shorts that isn't mine."

"Didn't we order the special 'paw job' option with the tub?"

"I don't... ooh!... think so."

Colin giggled as Erik wriggled, sending a wave of water through the tub. "Well, consider this a suggestion that we test the filter out, hmm?" He leaned to lick his mate's throat, and earned a soft, pleased noise for his efforts and those of his nimble fingers that were teasingly playing with the skunk's sheath.

"Good... good idea," Erik managed, nibbling the tip of a raccoon ear, as his shorts were skillfully slipped down his legs. "Don't want to find out it clogs up..."

"Mmm..." Soft lips brushed against the skunk's neckfur and across the top of his chest as Colin slid deeper into the tub, settling onto his knees between Erik's calves. His fingers curled around the base of his lover's quickly-hardening erection and smiled as he slowly pumped up and down. "Nice to know it's just your back that's giving you trouble, hmm?"

Erik managed a soft chuckle and kissed Colin softly, whining gently as the raccoon's other paw slipped down to fondle his sac while he was slowly pawed off. "If that... ooh! ... ever goes bad, I'll be real upset..."

"Not gonna happen," Colin purred against the skunk's soft lips, an impish grin flashing. "Hmm..."

"I know that look. What are you..." Erik blinked as Colin ducked down, his head sinking under the water. "...oh!" he exclaimed as the warmth of the water was replaced by the slick, soft suction of a muzzle that slipped quickly down to engulf his entire length.

Talented was the wrong word for the tongue that went to work quickly on the skunk's thick cock; "magical" might suffice, Erik thought breathlessly as it twirled and trailed up and down along his length. Colin's ears broke the surface rhythmically as he bobbed, suckling eagerly; the skunk gave a soft moan and felt a trickle of precum dribble onto his love's tongue, to be quickly slurped away.

Finally, Colin slipped his muzzle off and lifted his head, panting softly in the cool evening air. Erik caught his breath and smiled, stroking the raccoon's wet cheekfur. "I didn't know you could breathe through your ears..."

"Been practicing," Colin replied with a giggle, catching one of the fingers caressing his fur and suckling on it teasingly. "But I don't think I can manage that long enough. So..."

The raccoon drew himself up to press bodily against Erik chest to chest. One paw reached down to catch a leg and draw Erik forward; the skunk blinked, unsure of the intention, then got it as Colin's erection rubbed against the bottom of one thigh.

"Hello there..." he murmured, grinning as he shifted to slide off the seat a little more. "I didn't notice you losing your shorts."

"Skilled raccoon paws." Colin smirked and planted a kiss on the skunk, his lips parting and tongue seeking his mate's. The tip of his slim cock sought its own target, and found it, the tight pucker of Erik's tailhole; a gentle push drew a mutual moan of pleasure as the skunk found himself slowly impaled by that hard shaft.

Arching his back, Colin murmured something incomprehensible against his mate's lips as he sank himself fully into the welcoming grip of the skunk's tight entrance. Erik's legs tightened around the thin waist and drew the two tightly together, the skunk stroking Colin's shoulders as his lover brushed kisses down his throat and chest.

Colin moaned into white chestfur as he thrust slowly, savoring the clench of muscles around his shaft as he pushed in and out of his mate, their movements sending currents of waves across the tub. The furs held one another close as they made love, sharing kisses and nuzzles, rocking gently together.

"Oh, do I hear bubbles over there?"

Both furs froze, their eyes going wide in the dim light of the backyard and turning towards the house next door.

"Finally got the hot tub going, sounds like?" The voice came from behind the privacy fence - thankfully a foot or so taller than the elderly human who lived in the next house.

Colin looked at Erik, who giggled and looked towards the sound. "Yes, Mrs. Mackenzie, we finally have it working..."

"Oh, that's good to hear, Erik! Charlie and I so enjoy ours, it's so nice on a cool night."

Erik motioned with one paw to the raccoon between his thighs, who flashed a smirk and nodded, then said "It certainly is, Mrs." - he caught his breath as the skunk squeezed his internal muscles and wiggle his hips to tease Colin's trapped cock - "... Mackenzie..."

"Well, you boys enjoy it! Have us over some time!"

"Sure, Mrs. Mackenzie, we will..." Erik caught his breath as Colin retaliated for his teasing with a deep thrust. "... soon, okay?"

A hand raised above the fence to wave in their general direction, and both furs watched for a moment until they heard the back door close. Their eyes met, and both started to laugh.

"Oh, the look on your face..." Erik smooched the raccoon softly and smiled, stroking his shoulders. "Let's maybe wait until late prime-time next time we decide to do this, okay?"

Colin nodded and grinned. "That doesn't mean we have to wait until Idol is on, does it?"

"Nope. Get back to work, you..." The skunk giggled and squeezed his mate with his legs, wriggling on the cock that still impaled him.

"With pleasure." Colin slid his paws around Erik's waist and settled them on either side of his tail, pulling the skunk close and starting a quick, urgent stroke, burying himself to the hilt with each stroke. Erik murred and leaned forward to rest his muzzle on Colin's head, lapping softly at the short headfur there, his own arousal surrounded by the warmth of water and the raccoon's bellyfur.

A nimble paw slipped between the two and encircled the skunk's shaft, stroking in time with Colin's thrusts as he rocked back and forth, panting softly into Erik's chest. "Mmm... gettin' close, hon," Erik murmured, feeling the familiar tension building in his groin, clenching more firmly around Colin's probing length.

"Don't wait on my account..." Tonguing one of the skunk's nipples, Colin churred and pumped his fist a little more rapidly, recognizing the familiar signals. He heard the little gasp that he had heard so many times, and felt the tension build, and smiled, sucking on that nipple and taking a tighter grip on the thick shaft...

Erik's head went back and he moaned deeply as the orgasm hit. His body clamped down hard on the raccoon's cock and his shaft pulsed, threads of cum squirting into the warm water and catching up in Colin's bellyfur.

The raccoon smiled as he watched his lover's face, feeling the ripples of pleasure roll around his shaft. He gathered himself and thrust quickly against them, Erik gasping in renewed pleasure, the tightening more than enough to push himself into his own peak. Colin held his skunk close and groaned as he came, jetting his pleasure within his lover's tight tailhole.

Settled together, the lovers caught their breath, then slowly drew apart. Colin looked down, and lifted an eyebrow. "So, Eric..."

"Mmm?" The skunk nuzzled lightly at a raccoon ear.

"You ever seen what happens to cum in water?"

"Gets a little..." He looked at what Colin was regarding. "...stringy and sticky. And then meets raccoon fur and makes a real mess."

"Yep. I think I need a shower."

"More water..." Erik planted a kiss between the raccoon's ears and smiled. "Want some help?"

Colin giggled. "Always. But first... we should find my shorts."

Just A Splash

(c) 2012 Tony Greyfox. All rights reserved. Do not republish or repost without permission of the author.

user/tgreyfox


End file.
